The Betrayal
by EmmaGren18
Summary: An adventure with my OC Lady Emilia and Loki Laufeyson. May have a change of rating further on, but not now
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I'm not making this for money, and anything in this story which Marvel related, except my OC's are Marvel's.


	2. Prologue

p data-p-id="5054a9e0550992bbb1214cedbd7d0506"A distant scream was heard, "EMILIA,NO!"/p  
p data-p-id="89be1120d42e0cbacbf46eee77766b76"./p  
p data-p-id="5b48a89369f231ecb7d68953b671a347"The sound of the scepter stabbing through my torso is all that I heard before I found myself taking a few steps back. I look over all of the things that have happened in my life and wondered what made it lead up to this moment. The moment, where I'm falling off the highest building around. Stark Tower. Before I hit anything, I remember the exact moment in time./p  
p data-p-id="bca173f17b9267f3e64a554f51fa1634"br /Wouldn't you like to know?/p 


	3. Chapter 1:The coronation

p data-p-id="2e56a854b042813db99d33d9abbbc899"Walking down the halls of Asgard to where the coronation of my long-time friend Thor Odinson was taking place. I was dressed in a silk blue-black dress, black heels, blue earrings and a blue necklace. In a few minutes I turn the corner and I see Thor and his brother Loki. In the 10 years that I've know them, I find myself being more and more attracted to the raven-haired prince./p  
p data-p-id="72fb24b80ebe381e50292962f44a789a"Making myself known to the brothers, they both turn to look at me and smile. Hugging me,Thor said, "Em! You're here!"/p  
p data-p-id="7215ee9c7d9dc229d2921a40e899ec5f" /p  
p data-p-id="fa02b3391276f0b8a7b0479fc374d118""Thor, I wouldn't miss it for the nine realms," I hug him back. A few seconds later, Thor let go of me. Loki was still staring at me with a smile on his face. He stood there, looking as if he was contemplating something before finally moving to hug me. When he steps away, he looks like he is going to say something. Before he could do this, a servant walks in and says, "They are ready for you now." Loki looks like he's half kicking himself and half relieved, which leaves me confused. This is forgotten as the servant leads the three of us walk into the throne room to see basically everybody in Asgard there to see the coronation of Thor./p  
p data-p-id="080b0d3f641460398f5b0c3961406085" /p  
p data-p-id="83fc8477ac909dcb243d3ea7286a8ec0"We walk all the way to where Sif, The Warriors Three, and Queen Frigga are all standing by the throne where the Allfather is sitting. Loki takes his place beside Sif and I take mine beside him. Thor bowed at the end of the stairs leading up to the throne and put Mjöllnir down beside him after taking off his helmet./p  
p data-p-id="881bf7b09aaa248eaea0a19ca205b343" /p  
p data-p-id="7c22792e4b87a8b49ba95dce0a631a81"Odin looks down at him and speaks so everyone can hear him, "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjöllnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power is like no other! It's a weapon that can be used to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fitting companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning." He pauses before asking, "Do you swear to protect the nine realms?"/p  
p data-p-id="4d03ee7f1499d29662867614b71289ad" /p  
p data-p-id="252bd613e969726600f786e8fe00998a"Thor, confidently listening to every word the Allfather has to say, loudly replies, "I swear." The Allfather nodded before asking, "Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Still listening, Thor replied, "I swear." The Allfather nodded again before asking, "Do you swear to get rid of all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the nine realms?" Thor getting slightly annoyed at this question, quickly and loudly replied, "I swear!" Odin studied Thor, almost contemplating, before saying, "Then on this day, I Odin, Allfather, shall proclaim you-." He stopped abruptly. He stood up,said the words Frost Giants,got down the stairs from the throne, and walked out of the throne room. Sif, Queen Frigga, The Warriors Three, Thor, Loki and I all followed him all knowing that he might need help./p 


	4. Chapter 2: Frost Giants

p data-p-id="5d3139e90168959cc345a35160d7e960"Odin and Thor took care of the Frost Giant problem. Everyone left Odin and Thor alone in the room, because we could all tell that the two men were going to have an argument. I sighed and walked to the library before anyone could say anything. When I get there, I picked out a book and sat down on a long bench to read./p  
p data-p-id="7215ee9c7d9dc229d2921a40e899ec5f" /p  
p data-p-id="6fc1a26eb3245c47cacdd1d62c556c45"After about 10 minutes, the sound of footsteps could be heard inside the library and a familiar voice saying, "Lady Emilia! You frightened me!" I look up to see Loki and reply, "Loki, we've been friends for 10 years. You can call me Em." He looks away. There he goes with that sad, but contemplating look again! He says, "It wouldn't be proper." I looked back at my book with a smirk and replied, "I didn't think proper was in either of our vocabularies." I paused, but continued after looking at him and seeing his fake-hurt expression, "You know I'm picking with you!"/p  
p data-p-id="080b0d3f641460398f5b0c3961406085" /p  
p data-p-id="ad15ec44705368748b79035f66b8f2ab"He smiled, looked back at me and his green eyes kept eye contact with my blue ones for a few moments until we both jumped when all of a sudden a servant said before bowing and walking away, "Prince Loki. Lady Emilia. You're needed in the Dining Hall." I look at Loki and say, "Huh! I wonder what that's about." He mumbles what sounds like the words I don't know, before we walk out of the room. Fifteen minutes later, we finally get to the Dining Hall to see Thor, The Warriors Three and Sif standing around a table that appears to have been thrown to be upside-down. Loki sits next to Thor while I go sit by Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg and Sif./p  
p data-p-id="881bf7b09aaa248eaea0a19ca205b343" /p  
p data-p-id="660f97e79df61531a117d595e9ba1c61"We were having a conversation about Volstagg's huge appetite when Thor abruptly stood up and Loki said, "Thor, it's madness!" We turn around and I heard Volstagg ask, "Madness? What sort of madness?" Thor replies, "We're going to Jotunheim." We all look at him like he's crazy, which he is! I glance at Loki right at the moment he covered his face with the palm of his hand and sighed. I would've laughed, but this conversation was too serious for that action. They all look at me when I start talking, "Thor, this is not the rational answer."/p  
p data-p-id="4d03ee7f1499d29662867614b71289ad" /p  
p data-p-id="98022d9942205188ad8fbdc91f967b15"Fandral said, "Lady Emilia is right. This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, the mortals worship you as a God! This is Jotunheim." Thor quickly replied, "My father fought his way into Jotunheim. Defeated their armies and took their casket! We would just be looking for answers."/p  
p data-p-id="a5144f42d5dbcac38b74d59bb8e25912" /p  
p data-p-id="ff8e99938f38dd886e6c404e5b57060f""This is the one rule you had to choose to defy," Sif paused before continuing, "Thor, it is forbidden."/p  
p data-p-id="984da05d1b03147ca73b80d23db71498"Thor scoffed, "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles?" Fandral and Hogun half-smiled, "You did."/p  
p data-p-id="63f0ddbb0583c29686ce3b91a736b8a3"Thor smiled before continuing on with his questions, "And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" It was Volstagg's turn to smile, "You did."/p  
p data-p-id="5e4b8f18cb75d6098d0216156da664a4" /p  
p data-p-id="cb490bf4f461917e3382dd8e61798369"Thor laughed before turning to look at me and Sif, "Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that young maidens could be some of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" "We did," Sif and I look at each other amused./p  
p data-p-id="49bc2c1e692f79088a3e76ab708a02a3" /p  
p data-p-id="8f1d81aff13f459f4f5d328c4d2fceae"Thor's confidence didn't falter, "True, but I supported both of you." He walks back over to where Loki and says, "Surely, you're not going to leave me and my brother to get all of the glory." After a minute, Loki looked at him, "What?"/p  
p data-p-id="3ca21cac62f1e2c1842ec9d98bfae7a3" /p  
p data-p-id="749a56f694c0f2665ea8b2d50be3dd67"Thor confused, looked at him and asked, "Aren't you coming to help me fight the Frost Giants." We all see Loki turn back around, think for a few seconds and stand up beside Thor, "Yes! Of course! I wouldn't leave my brother all alone in Jotunheim. Aren't you guys going to fight with us?"/p  
p data-p-id="2c021d1bbf80053bebbbe86807f70378" /p  
p data-p-id="98e283d1abcd38cbef2f2089501ba398"I look at all of them before saying, "I will." They all look at me, I kept looking straight ahead at Thor and Loki. Thor smiles and Loki mouths to me, "Thank you." I nod at him and I hear Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun all say, "The Warriors Three will fight with you." We all look at Sif, waiting for her to answer. Sif looks from the Warriors Three, to the brothers and says, "I will."/p  
p data-p-id="44da4b400ca25c2b5c5fbc6b198c4a5d" /p  
p data-p-id="162d624ec12e941a27d470508834003d"Thor smiles that cocky-grin at all of us and says, "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."/p  
p data-p-id="39a3e040170df91130878cca273394d1" /p  
p data-p-id="5d90479106d4498f41fcd6955198645c"_/p  
p data-p-id="690dab66a6b1da8a20a1da35f6af6771"After the decision was made, we all went to our chambers to change into more suitable clothes and get our weapons. I met the others at the stables to get horses, so we can ride to Heimdall and the Bifrost. As always I have the tall, all black horse with a white blaze going down the middle of its face named Willa. We got on the horses and I'm the only watching where Loki goes to a servant and whispers something to him before getting on his horse too./p  
p data-p-id="769e12989fc729093c7a50ee336b3330"Thor lead us to the Bifrost./p  
p data-p-id="d16fdf44672c658da845a1213a68b1c0"_/p  
p data-p-id="b393323012abbd5e103a5dae7c28a5a6" /p  
p data-p-id="0fa785f87cfa47563e2f605fd529c8bf"Getting off the horses, we walked over to Heimdall. Loki asked him if everything was alright. Heimdall replied with, "You're not dressed warmly enough. Do you think that you can deceive me?" I saw as Loki had the expression of confusion on his face before he spoke, "You must be mistaken..." Thor interrupted, "Enough! Heimdall, may we pass?" Heimdall stared at Loki for a minute or two before looking at Thor, " Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="988f817c97bfed260f94ddf8da702c62"Thor sighed before replying, "Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor and the others go on ahead and pass Heimdall. Volstagg turns to Loki before walking where the others are, "What happened? Silvertongue turned to lead?" I walked up to Loki and he looked at me with that sad look. "Are you ready",he asked me. I looked ahead to where the others were and I nodded. Loki then walked me up to them./p  
p data-p-id="d565855ef470d38c19358428accf1726" /p  
p data-p-id="2178f08ae6055a188ea93e6199a8973c"Heimdall looked at all of us with his golden eyes and told us, "Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If you return threatens the safety of Asgard by Frost, will remain closed to you. And you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim." Volstagg looked at him curiously, "Couldn't you leave the Bifrost open then for our return." The golden eyes were then laid on Volstagg, "Leaving it open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost. Therefore destroying Jotunheim and all of you along with it." Thor said what probably everyone was thinking, "I do not wish to die today." Heimdall nodded, "I don't either. Anyway, let's get you all through to Jotunheim."/p  
p data-p-id="0d9fbb13b6f179a2c14fec18417bf612" /p  
p data-p-id="36706bc4463b86d0c0e4aaf5a20b570b"He walks behind us and just minutes later, the Bifrost lights up and we all walk in./p  
p data-p-id="6dde2e8523e17f4ca5e7a45c0a46bbf5"_/p  
p data-p-id="4dcfed79d98836593c32e15d7b1a664b"We went from the rainbow bridge and the bright colors of the rest of Asgard to the cold, dark realm of Jotunheim. You could just feel the difference. I look at my surroundings. All of a sudden this loud voice spoke to us. It belongs to King Laufey, "You have come a long way to die, Asgardians?" Thor's cockiness spiked, "I am Thor Odinson..." He was interrupted by the voice, "WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Thor was getting madder and madder by the second, "How did your people get into Asgard?"We walked forward to the tallest block of ice and I noticed there was a blue figure on the top,"Guys, he is up there." I point towards the figure and they look up to where I'm pointing. Laufey spoke again, "The house of Odin is full of traitors." Thor looked like he was going to burst with the amount of anger he showed, "Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"/p  
p data-p-id="5d430e4a284e08e7dd9d6dcca5b56945" /p  
p data-p-id="da0bbf477293a6447124766a4da8ba6d"Laufey quickly shot back, "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." Thor gripped Mjöllnir until his knuckles turned white, "Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery." I felt someone watching us and when I looked around, I was right. Hundreds of Frost Giants were surrounding us. I got Loki's attentions and told him to look around. He did. He walked up to Thor, "Thor, stop and think! Look around you. We're out numbered!" Thor just waved him off, "Know your place, brother!" Laufey appeared in front of us and walked closer, "You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go, now! While I still allow it." I walk up to them, "We will accept, your most gracious offer." Thor looks between me and Loki, then back at Laufey. We all could tell he was reluctant to leave. You could plainly see Loki just wanted to get out of there before any damage was done, "Come on, brother!"/p  
p data-p-id="d7fdd66131339c98e3bf602dbb93feee" /p  
p data-p-id="8d55e64019a89a20cbf948f0a4d604c8"Just as Thor was going to come with us, one of the other Frost Giants mocked, "Run back home, little princess. Loki and I both said, "Damn!"/p  
p data-p-id="0dcaaad251fd8db9a99e3ec72559ed01" /p  
p data-p-id="edf8721ae686357c90993552746695a4"Thor turns around and hits the Frost Giant with Mjöllnir. That Frost Giant went flying. Thor said, "Next!" He then turns and hits the next one. This is what made all of the hundreds of Frost Giants run towards the seven of us. I grip my shield and sword tighter. What did I get myself into? I finish fighting three of them by stabbing all of them, when all of a sudden one grabs my arm. I scream when I feel the severe burning. Oh the irony! I then stab it with my sword. Another one comes up to me and its abruptly knocked away from me. Looking from where the weapon came, Loki is looking at me. I say to him, "I'm okay." He nods and yells to the others, "Don't let them touch you."/p  
p data-p-id="60d2c993efad4de33c2dc80b5d051bad" /p  
p data-p-id="603c4af2fa8bf64a8fdb96dd753cfb16"Running to where the others were, I kill off some more only to see Loki get touched by one of them. He's not screaming. I can see him with a surprised expression on his face. When I look at his arm, its completely blue. I look away to save myself from a Frost Giant. Sif screams, "Thor!" Looking to my left, I see Fandral impaled with an ice spike that one of the Frost Giants must have made./p  
p data-p-id="b8259dcab315efb7a829c0546c3273b4" /p  
p data-p-id="b465318459e37991134d0e7476b3b8fd"Thor doesn't even notice as he is swinging and hitting the ice below him with Mjöllnir making the Frost Giants fly back. I scream as I'm impaled by a Frost Giant stabbing me through the side. Its knocked away from me like the other one. The next thing I know, I'm being carried by Loki as he is running towards where we were transported to. The ground is shaking behind us. I look and this giant creature is following us. Sif, Hogun and Volstagg, who is carrying Fandral, are following us. We stop running when we get to the cliff. I hear Fandral shout, "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Loki puts me down and puts my arm around his shoulder, so I wouldn't fall over. The creature gets closer and closer. I close my eyes until I heard some strange noise and the ground stop shaking. I open them to see Thor standing in front of us and the creature is nowhere to be seen. Loki must have sensed my confusion, because he looked at me and informed me, "It fell off the cliff." Well then!/p  
p data-p-id="a349ad2eb366c38b657260e6a03da65d" /p  
p data-p-id="e16b8d22f978c2e775eea4739f808ff6"More and more Frost Giants stood in front of us, but behind Laufey. Suddenly, a bright white light blinded us all. When it finally went away, we see the Allfather on a white horse. Thor looks at his father, "Father! Let's finish them together!" Odin turns to him and shouts, "Silence!" Laufey suddenly extends only a foot or two in front of Odin, "All-Father. You look weary."/p  
p data-p-id="a8c6965a5167e2e84ec4b2f1f9724820" /p  
p data-p-id="dfa760e873cc0a8803a5035fbf27c9e3"Odin looks from his son to the Jotunheim King, "Laufey, end this now." Laufey's red eyes landed on Thor, "Your boy sought this out." Odin sighed, "You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now. Before there's further bloodshed."/p  
p data-p-id="7f55a6738cbbce6870a6f0b50fa3eb12"Looking back at the Allfather, Laufey laughed, "We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father. He'll get what he came for. War and death." Odin replies, "So be it!" We all see Laufey's icy armor extends, but before he could do anymore there was another bright white light./p  
p data-p-id="85f494e13d903517402b5769401b89f8"Who knows where we'll end up now?/p 


	5. Chapter 3: Returned to be banished

p data-p-id="23a96938e9c82f6194a7bd539b38a41e"Loki's POV!/p  
p data-p-id="8df6fbcc43d31d99e5112eb009ed8a2d"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="d862a91138a2e88d478f32791961f96d"When we're able to see again, we were in Asgard. I notice something. Emilia was heavier. I look at her and she's unconscious. Sif came over to us and said, "I'll take her." I sigh and hand her over. When they left to take her and Fandral to the hospital wing, Thor was really mad, "Why did you bring us back?" Father was just as mad, "Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?"/p  
p data-p-id="2ec1c9b5c766d2966619f6b8691fc7a9"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="dd9609785119a5496ee5ec92f8a6a318"Thor was offended, "I was protecting my home!" Father scoffed, "Lady Emilia was grabbed and stabbed by a Frost Giant and Fandral was stabbed by ice. Now they are both cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" From where I was standing, I could tell this was going to end badly. Thor shot back,"There won't be a kingdom to protect if we are afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me! Just as they once feared you." Father angrily laughed, "That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you! About a warriors patience."/p  
p data-p-id="64ecb557e4235d2708079518c99ec6a3"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="efaad8b665bfe812efe38de3138c4f3f"In my opinion, this was turning out to be like a mini ping-pong game only with words. Thor looked even more offended, "While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done! You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!" I jumped when Father shouted, "You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"/p  
p data-p-id="827bbc0fb2f2142ca543adc1d1370cf1"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="65e12833d61e4ec046cb292ef30c5589"Thor was madder than I have ever seen him, "And you are an old man and a fool!" Father sighed in disappointment, "Yes, I was a fool. To think you were ready." I knew I would have to interject now. Taking a step forward, "Father...:" I jumped again when he turned to me and shouted, "Nay!" I took a step back. He then turned to Thor, "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He steps forward to stand in front of Thor, "You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of your title!"/p  
p data-p-id="90670fcf0dd1526586566b66e50ab245"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="0811d997515c4bbbe81eb4913ca9de1a"I watched as Father grabbed the medals on Thor's armor and pulled them off. Next thing to go was the cape, "You're unworthy...of the loved ones you have betrayed." He took Thors hammer, "I now take from you, you're power!" Using Mjöllnir to destroy the shield on Thor's left arm, "In the name of my father!" Doing the same to the other, "And his father before!" The Bifrost opened, "I, Odin, All-Father, curse you out!" Now using Mjöllnir, Father banished Thor out of Asgard./p  
p data-p-id="58e43fd6100cf17b128ccbd5114b7e40"The Bifrost wasn't closed yet and I see as Father takes Mjöllnir and whispers something. After he is done, he throws the hammer into the Bifrost too. The Bifrost was finally closed and Father walked out of the room and back to his horse. I was left staring at the place my brother stood only moments ago. I felt sad, but knew it was for the best. Remembering Emilia, I went out to the rainbow bridge and got on a horse that was probably left there for me. The hospital wing was the place I needed to go next./p 


	6. Chapter 4: I was driving then it hit me

p data-p-id="c2d33712df6b3c4328a81ab70dcbfe22"Jane's POV!/p  
p data-p-id="03a18c33e1b7d8c5d2cc70d48f85ce57"Driving along, I hear my assistant complain again, "Darcy! Quit complaining!" Hearing her mutter the word sorry, I nodded. It was late at night Darcy, my friend Dr. Erik Selvig, and I were driving to the place we thought our scientific findings were happening. It must have been about 8-9 pm. Suddenly our equipment goes crazy and something hits the side of our van. "What the heck", I exclaim. We all get out and this man is laying out on the ground. Darcy said, "Whoa! Does he need CPR? Cause I totally know CPR." The man wearily looked at me, then got up, "Hammer? Hammer!" Darcy looks at me, "Yeah! He is hammered."/p  
p data-p-id="0a093c433ea9955db5fa601c1d631bb5""Heimdall open the Bifrost", he yelled to the sky. Darcy pointed at him with the taser. The man looked at her, "You would dare threaten me, Thor! You're so puny..." I hear the taser go off and Thor fell to the ground. I look at her, "DARCY! Why did you do that!" She looked back at me and said, "I'm sorry! He was scaring me!" I sighed and looked at Erik, "You take him to the hospital and I'll stay here,so I can study the pattern on the ground." He nodded and got Thor in the van. Erik looked to Darcy and said, "Next time you taser someone, make sure its after we get in the van. Not before."/p  
p data-p-id="14568b63df0e5367797d24b69276d73a"I took some quick samples. I got back in the van before they drove off._When we finally got to the County Hospital, we got Thor inside and checked in. Erik looked at me when we sat down outside Thor's room, "You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?" I got the pictures out of my bag, "Look? The lensing round these edges, it's characteristics of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Darcy was confused, "A what?" Now it was Erik's turn to be confused, "I thought you were a science major." She clarified, "Political science." To clear it up for him, "She was the only applicant." Erik mouthed the word Oh and he explained to Darcy, "An Einstein-Rosen Bridge, is a theoretical connection between two different points in space..." I interrupted him to put it in her terms, "A wormhole." She seemed to get it now, "Hmmm./p  
p data-p-id="2c013ed5219d8d7b16300c3091d50ce9"I now turn to Erik and gave him a picture, "Erik, look? What do you see?" He looked at the picture for a minute before answering, "Stars." I explained to him, "Yeah. But not our stars! See, this is the star alignment for our quadrant at this time of year. And unless some minor decided to take a day off, these are someone elses constellations."/p  
p data-p-id="9ff1992ba1d5d998315131815c986ce6"There were sudden loud noises from inside Thor's room. They stopped for a minute and the door opened. Thor was the one who came outside and stormed out of the hospital./p  
p data-p-id="53d1b1790ed01e21b28cdf9b71dde59c"_/p 


End file.
